Harry Potter and The Dark Empire
by Towrag
Summary: It's never a good thing to be woken by being thrown from your bunk, the sounds of explosions and blaster fire didn't exactly help either. Beside if those didn't wake you the sudden cold feeling of the durasteel floor certainly would.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Star Wars or Harry Potter.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's never a good thing to be woken by being thrown from your bunk, the sounds of explosions and blaster fire didn't exactly help either. Beside if those didn't wake you the sudden cold feeling of the durasteel floor certainly would.

Laying there in nothing but a pair of boxers and a thin vest staring up at the grey and white ceiling he really didn't have time to get his barring, before a guy in a Republic uniform with platinum blonde hair came rushing in, babbling about being his bunk mate and how the Sith had boarded the ship. However all he could think about at that moment was that the blonde hair really annoyed him but for the life of him he couldn't think why.

"Well are you going to get up and help solider?" Clearly the guy, Trask or something like that was getting irritated.

"I was waiting to get a word in." The frown directed at Trask let him know who was going to be in charge. "I'm Threl Kast if you care."

Trask apparently wasn't polite enough to turn away as Threl got dressed, but he was used to it, living in a dorm for over five years.

'Where did that come from' he'd never lived in a dorm, or spent time in one. Those students at the Ruuria University had a very romanticized view of smuggerling and he had no problem using that to sleep with many of them. He must have been very drunk because he couldn't remember actually sleeping with any of them or the morning after, only that he knew he had.

Threl had barely strapped on his blaster holster before Trask was charging down the corridor screaming about 'Republic Glory'. It would take all Threl had not to kill the idiot himself.

The increased sound of blaster fire let Threl know that there were Sith troopers round the corner and they had heard Trask screaming.

Taking a deep breath and unconsciously running through a meditation exercise that had he realised he was doing he wouldn't be able to remember where he learnt it. A quick glance round the corner and blaster fire began to pepper where his head had been as well as the red, grey and white wall next to it. That glance had been all he needed; a maintenance droid was trying to repair a damaged and sealed blast door, there were two Sith in front of the working door. The closest on the left was armed with a single blaster pistol, which probably meant he was a junior officer. The other was further back on the right and armed with a standard blaster rifle.

Taking his blaster from its holster, then another breath and meditation exercise, Threl rolled out and onto one knee, a single shot from his own blaster pistol and he put a blaster bolt through the face plate of the junior officer right where his nose should be, burning through the skin and cartilage and into his brain.

As Threl was lining up his next shot fire from duel blasters was all over the area where the remaining Sith was before a lucky shot hit the blaster rifle's power cell, detonating it and taking the Sith's hands with it.

Well he wouldn't be using that rifle. A second later and he could still hear Trask's ridiculous screaming.

"Can you bloody stop that screaming! We don't want them to know we are here!"

With Trask's glaring at Threl it was easy to guess what he thought and was just opening his mouth to say something when Threl just barged past him and took up position on the left side of the door, waiting for Trask to take the right. It would provide them with cover from half the room and a clear shot at the other half.

The door wasn't even fully opened before Threl had fired at one of the two Sith in the room, however the door opening had startled said Sith and he turned from having his back to the door so the shot only grazed his shoulder.

Once the door was fully open Trask began exchanging fire with the Sith at the opposite end of the room to him.

Threl's Sith was brought down by a blaster bolt to the knee and then another to the head as the Sith laid on the floor in pain.

Trask had finally killed his own Sith and mercifully hadn't yelled like an idiot at all through the fight.

Searching the room for anything of use yielded a couple of grenades by a downed Republic solider who had been killed as he was about to use one given there was grenade clutched in his death grip. Finding a light combat suit in one of the small storage containers Threl had a rather easy decision to make. Did he put it on himself or did he give it to the fool who would likely get himself killed soon. Trask continued to glared at him as Threl put the suit on.

The next door opened to a corridor that turns a corner and crossed what was jokingly called by some of the crew the 'Spire's spire' a long armoured corridor that ran the length of the ship from the bridge to the engines. This creates an intersection of sorts where the largest group they'd seen yet of Republic and Sith soldiers fought. Three Republic soldiers fired across the corridor at three Sith soldiers, while another Republic solider was apparently standing guard over a storage container full of grenades, before a stray blaster bolt hit the container damaging it and the grenades inside detonating them and killing the Republic solider. While two more soldiers had somehow gotten close enough to melee with each other, though finished soon - the Sith solider charged the group of Republic soldiers his vibrosword raised high before - he was killed along with all three Republic soldiers by a grenade thrown by one of his comrades.

Rather than get drawn into a potentially long fight Threl simply cooked one of his grenades and rolled it around the corner and over to the Sith. When it blew it killed all three Sith soldiers and another two that had been around the corner entertaining themselves by damaging a bulkhead door when a lone brave maintance droid had repair it to a certain degree, rather than help with the fight.

With all the other doors damaged the only option left was to take the 'Spire's spire' straight to the bridge. A sound that anyone would recognise as lightsabers were heard. The door opened to reveal a Jedi and a Dark Jedi fighting with lightsaber between them and the bridge while two Sith soldiers watched.

Trask started to say something about staying out of the fight but Threl would have none of that and lined up a single shot and put a bolt straight through the dead centre of one of the Sith trooper's chest and then another for the other Sith who had just noticed them.

The Jedi woman used the Dark Jedi distraction to kill him. Turning to them she appeared surprise by him before attempting to cover it up, brushing one of her sweat stricken raven locks out of her face.

"I'm..." she started.

"We don't have time." Threl interrupted her and walked past to the bridge door. Deciding to holster his blaster pistol and use his cortosis-durasteel sword for the melee this fight would be before opening the door.

The second the doors opened the Jedi woman leaped over him, Trask and the two Sith soldiers that were closest in what had to be a force assisted leap, right to where the Captain and a couple of surviving bridge officers were fighting melee with several Sith soldiers.

Threl didn't have any more time to think about it as he brought his sword round in a powerful two-handed cleave that slipped between the gaps in Sith armour between the helmet and chest, taking the Sith's head clean off.

As he was about to engage the other Sith, Threl and everybody else heard the distinct crack of transparisteel fracturing. All turned and looked in horror to see Trask still holding his blaster pistols and firing at the Sith fighting the Captain. Most of the shot were missing and several had hit the transparisteel that made up the bridge windows.

There was a second of complete silence and stillness before all the windows exploded out, taking the oxygen, dead bodies and the Captain, Jedi woman, Sith and Republic solider out into the vacuum of space.

Threl had survived because he had grabbed one of the chairs near the back of the bridge and held on with everything he had.

Trask had been stood in the doorway and by the time the emergency bulkhead had slammed over the now transparisteel -less windows he was at the pilot's station at the front of the bridge.

Threl watched as Trask slowly stood, his skin paler than that ridiculous hair of his.

"I hope your happy, your stupidity has just killed the Captain, Jedi and some Republic soldiers!" Threl really hadn't been able to hold it back. He was here to try and save as many of the crew as he could but this idiot had just killed them.

Trask apparently didn't like this as his face flushed with anger before retorting.

"Well why didn't you try and save them?"

"How exactly am I supposed to have saved them from the explosive decompression you caused!"

Seeing that Trask was trying to come up with an answer Threl didn't want to hear it.

"Let's just get to the escape pods as you've probably just killed the remaining crew."

With Trask following sullenly behind him Threl walked to the back of the bridge and was moving to the starboard section were the only remaining escape pods remained. However Trask ran out ahead to investigate a door of all things, and released the Dark Jedi behind it.

"Go! I'll hold him off." Trask yelled before closing the door then shooting the locking mechanism given the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

The fool probably thought this somehow redeemed him for killing the others. It didn't.

Five minutes of jogging down battle scared corridors and Threl heard the first sounds of life that wasn't Sith.

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal com. There is a Sith at the end of the corridor, I would suggest using stealth."

"Right." Threl would but not in the manner Carth was thinking.

Walking round the corner with his stealth field activated. The Sith had walked to a door checking it wasn't failing after the last series of explosions. When he came back to the intersection he had been stood at he didn't have time to think as two nearly invisible arms reached out and snapped his neck.

"There are two more in the room ahead." There had been a pause before Carth spoke, he probably didn't agree with what Threl had done.

Rather than take any chances Threl throe one of his four remaining grenades into the room after cooking it so it exploded in air. Stepping out from behind the still opening doors, his pistol trained checking to see if either Sith was still alive. They weren't.

"The next room has five Sith in it. Beyond that is me and the escape pods."

Moving over to the computer terminal Threl quickly rigged it so a power conduit would overload killing the Sith. While the conduit was overloading he checked the footlockers and containers in the room and collected the spare blaster power cells, credits and medpacts.

The unmistakable sound of bodies hitting the floor let him know the Sith were dead. Heading into that room pausing only to check the lockers, containers and Sith bodies for anything of use before proceeding to Carth.

"We're the last two and this is the only escape pod. Let's go!"

**AN: Okay that is the first chapter of what is going to go from here through Kotor 1 & 2 and old Republic (when it's released). Next However is a teaser for another SW/HP story of got working on. This time set in the Galactic Civil War, Harry goes by the name Harian Nerlo in this and for the first two-thirds does everything he can to stay out of the war. Enjoy.**

The fire from blasters was destroying what little cover he and his team had, the small impact craters marking the walls, consoles and containers. Tesk Ska'kor currently crouched behind a container periodically letting loose a few hundred rounds with his ever present Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, Harian had never questioned where it came from or how Tesk was able to get on the missions with them but now he was considering getting one himself. Most people when they heard that there was a Bothan on the team thought he was the team's slicer given the infamy of the Bothan spynet, in reality Tesk was their Arnold Schwarzenegger. Jephek Vakric having been hit in the shoulder moments ago was hanging back reloading and prepping a grenade, the gray skinned Zabrak would keep fighting with both arms and legs blown off and only able to pull the trigger with her tongue if she had to. Cartru'niei the medic and team's communications, Tesk still swears that 'Cart' went from her normal purple to nearly black when he'd accidently shot her. Wearing special armour plating on her lekku which he was sure was painful given that they were an organ unto themselves but he never questioned it, was busy trying to patch up Dakte who had some shrapnel in his back. Dakte Helsiri the only other human on the team aside from himself was now laid on his front firing under some damaged massive cargo lifting droid. Originally a trooper trained at Cardia he'd left the storm troopers when his unit had been ordered to fire on unarmed civilians in the lower levels of Coruscant but not before killing all the troopers in his unit, he'd lived in the lower levels of Coruscant for years before the New Republic had liberated it from the Empire. "Any ideas sir?" This was now the third time 'Jeph' had asked that in the last couple of minutes. It was a good thing to ask but was damn annoying to hear it repeatedly when trying to think of something. "A couple." "Well what are you waiting for Nerlo? An order from High Command?" Mara was clearly exasperated now, whether it was from the having to be rescued, that Skywalker was the one that asked for her to be rescued or that he was taking too long to think was anyone's guess. "I have an idea but it's risky." Pausing to fire a few shots before pulling back behind cover before the return fire hit him. "OK. Worst case scenario; as a result of it I go Sith, declare myself the new Emperor, conquer the galaxy and rule with an Iron fist. Best case scenario; it works, we get out of here, later on Mara smacks me around a few times for using a dark side technique. Then we go for drinks, Mara may or may not be there and I wake up tomorrow morning with the worst headache of my life." The only sound was the blaster fire for a few seconds. "Well I've always been a optimist sir." Was Tesk's decision and ultimately the one that the team backed. Deep breath, "Okay." Another deep breath. Before he stepped out Harian focused on his anger, how dear they fire at his team, attack innocent civilians, take Mara prisoner. Raising his arms and letting loose a torrent of blue-white lightning. 


End file.
